


Don’t let Harley in the kitchen

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dad Harley, Fluff, Harley’s 19, M/M, Peter’s 18, dad peter, for like a moment, or not so accidental, pure fluff, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Mai wants cookies. Who is Harley to deny her?(Part of a series)





	Don’t let Harley in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except maybe Mai)

“I want cookies!”

Harley looked down at Mai with smile “Oh? Do you?” He asked.

Mai nodded happily.

”Ah, sorry Harley. She just ran off.” Steve said as he walked over. Harley had asked if he could watch her while he finished one of his projects and Steve was surprisingly happy with it.

Harley shook his head “Nah, it’s fine. I need a break anyway!” He laughed. His head was swimming with numbers and equations. He reached down to lift Mai into his arms.

Mai squealed, giggling.

”Lets get you some cookies huh?” Harley then turned to Steve “You can take a break too if you want. I got her.” 

Steve smiled “Alright. But please call for me if you need anything.” Steve offered before heading out of the room.

”Right!” Harley stood, gently swinging Mai in his arms.

She laughed “Higher!”

”Higher!?” Harley gasped “If I did that you’d be in outer space!” He replied with an over dramatic expression.

”Higher!” Mai repeated with a bright grin.

Harley smiled and gently lifted her up and down as he headed to the kitchen.

”And here we are!” Harley exclaimed when they finally made it to the kitchen.

”Cookies!” Mai repeated excited.

”You know. Peter would be pretty mad at me if he found out I gave you cookies for lunch.” Harley mused.

Mai gave him puppy dog eyes that she must have learned from Peter because it was just as convincing.

’Well, fuck.’ Harley thought to himself ‘I would gladly let Peter skin me if it made Mai happy.’ 

“Alright, alright! You got me! We’ll get some cookies.” He relented.

Mai squealed again “Yay! Cookies!”

“What kind do you want?” Harley asked as they headed to the pantry.

“Chalk-lit!” Mai replied with a happy smile.

”Chocolate huh? Good choice.” Harley couldn’t see any pre-made cookies in the pantry which meant- “Guess we gotta make them ourselfs!” Harley turned to her with a smile.

Mai looked back with wide eyes “Ourselfs?” She repeated.

”Yup! Don’t worry I am great in the kitchen! Top chef right here.” He said with a nod.

Mai giggles at him “Top chef!”

”Yup! And my adorable little assistant!” He added tapping her nose.

“Me top chef too?” She asked.

”Yep! You can be whatever you want!” 

“Top chef!” 

“Alright then my little top chef lets make you some cookies.” 

Harley set her down gently “Friday, Do we have everything to make chocolate chip cookies?” He asked.

The AI immediately responded “Yes, would you like me to pull up a recipe?” She asked.

”Yeah, thanks!” 

“Cookies!” Mai giggled.

.....

”What happened?” Peter asked as he entered the war zone. Flour covered everything, eggs were cracked on the counter and even the floor, chocolate chips were spread everywhere and in the middle of it all was Harley and Mai both covered head to toe.

”Uh, Hi?” Harley replied.

”We making cookies.” Mai replied with a grin.

”Oh, cookies huh?” Peter shook his head in amusement “Tony’s gonna have a fit when he sees this mess.”

“Come join us.” Harley suggested “We were about to try attempt number ten.”

”Ten?” Peter laughed “How hard is it to make cookies?”

”Very.” Mai said, an adorable look of seriousness in her eyes.

Harley nodded in agreement.

Peter laughed “Alright then. Let’s actually make some cookies this time.” He suggested as he walked further into the kitchen.


End file.
